Último Reinicio
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Porque él lo sabía; al igual que todos; siempre lo supo. Un día, la luz sería cubierta por la oscuridad hasta terminar por desaparecer… y lamentablemente, él no pudo evitarlo... Pero, desde un lugar donde las luces permanecen intactas, alguien está orando para que todos vuelvan a renacer y solo así, su nuevo mundo tomaría color.


He aquí con otra historia. Solo que esta es muy triste, a mi parecer (eso es porque me encantan las historias tristes) y no vi muchas así, por lo que aproveché la oportunidad y la inspiración...*contando el hecho que esta semana influyó mucho en mi estado de ánimo..pero, eso no es importante*, así que, dejemos mis dramas a un lado y prioricemos la historia.

Aún no me decidí, pero creo que serán tres capitulos...de todas formas, ustedes se darán cuenta cuando este fic haya terminado.

Disclaime: HunterxHunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi (es una pena), pero bueno, hay que darle las gracias por crearlos...xD

Que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_~28 de Abril. 08:32~._

_~Sede de Cazadores~._

Luego de la última palabra de la Presidenta de la Hunters Association, el silencio se hizo presente. Cada uno de los presentes mantuvo su mirada ajena de los otros, solo respiraban tranquilamente y trataban de ser indiferentes ante aquella atmosfera que los rodeaba; pero, ¿Quién podría actuar como si nada ante esta situación? Nadie. Nadie podía.

Ni siquiera la persona que acababa de ingresar al recinto.

―Es cruel comenzar una reunión sin que estén todos los involucrados y veo que, nadie esperaba mi presencia. Quiero decir, por la manera en que todos me miran―. Despreocupadamente, azotó la puerta. ―¿Y bien? ¿No me dirán el motivo por el cual estoy aquí? Que yo recuerde, había abandonado a los Zodiacs, hace ya cinco años...―. El tono ironico y brusco en su voz, demostraba que no se encontraba de humor.

Ante el repentino silencio, uno de los presentes decidió darle fin. ―Buenas tardes Ging―. Se mostró amable y calmado, a pesar de que hace unos instantes había sido participe de una conversación un tanto intensa. ―Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecerte el que hayas deseado participar de esta junta...―. El hombre frente a él lo interrumpió.

―Ahórrate las palabras―. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas y estiró las piernas sobre la mesada frente suyo. Al sentir miradas ajenas sobres sí, bajo la mirada a su regazo, como si éste fuera lo más entretenido de la habitación; y en parte, para él lo era. ―Habla rápido quieres―. Su mirada castaña estaba fija en Cheadle Yorkshire, nombre en codigo, el "Perro".

―Pariston―. Dijo ella sumamente tranquila, posando la vista al hombre de sonrisa brillante. ―Recuerda que no eres parte de los Zodiacs y si estás aquí presente, es por simple insistencia tuya―. El ex-miembro solo atinó a asentir. ―Como han dicho, Ging, me alegro que hayas venido y...

―¿Podrías terminar con esto rápido? Quiero irme de aquí.

Kanzai, el _"Tigre"_, no soportó la prepotencia del Hunter doble estrella. ―Deberías tener un poco de consideración―. Dijo de manera impulsiva. ―Estés molesto o no, ella es la presidenta y como tal, merece tu respeto.

―No pienso seguir ordenes de nadie―. Respondió de manera altanera. ―¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

―¿Cómo llorar por los rincones y esconderte como una rata? Que yo recuerde, eras el _"Jabalí"_.

Ignoró aquellas palabras. ―No me interesa esta farsa.

―Por favor, ambos, detengan esta pelea―. Para estar segura de evitar una posible pelea, Cheadle decidió intervenir. ―Ging, en verdad, agradezco el que hayas venido hasta aquí. No te tomará mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro.

―Bien, espero que así sea― Replicó con acidez.

―Verás, la Organización ha decidido realizar un pequeño homenaje a tu hijo―. Vio como Ging se tensaba al oír esa última parte. ―Y será dentro de siete días― No recibió ninguna clase de respuesta. ―En verdad, esperamos que participes de el y…

El brusco movimiento que hizo causó que la silla se cayera y un ruido molesto rompiera la atmosfera.

―No, no lo haré―. Se estaba conteniendo, lo sabía. Era consciente que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto; tal vez, nunca haya mostrado sentimiento alguno, pero, eso no quitaba que él los tuviera.

Pariston decidió hacer uso de la palabra, obviando la "orden" de la Presidenta. ―Ging, considéralo. No creo que a Gon le hubiera…

―No. Digas. Su. Nombre―. Miró enfurecido al rubio. ―¡No lo conocías como para hablar de esa manera de él!

―Y tu tampoco, porque, que yo recuerde lo abandonaste siendo apenas un niño. No intentes demostrar que lo conoces, porque sabes tan poco de él como yo―. Pariston Hill se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras. Mantuvo su expresión serena pero firme.

―Hagan lo que quieran―. Murmuró por lo bajo y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza, que había creído que sería capaz de lastimarse. Pariston, quien se había aproximado a él, logró escucharlo claramente.

―Ging, entiendo que esto sea muy duro―. intentó aproximar la mano hasta el hombro de su amigo, mas él se impidió al correr su hombro bruscamente. Guardó silencio y se mantuvo calmado.

―No te atrevas a tocarme.

―Ging.

Sin embargo, el Hunter doble estrella no lo escuchó. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, dio media vuelta y ante la atenta mirada de los Zodiacos y el presidente de la Organización, se dirigió hacia la salida.

―Ging, es lo menos que podemos hacer por él―. mencionó la Presidenta con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Ging suspiró y con su mano sostuvo la perilla de la puerta. ―Hagan lo que les plazca. Pero, no esperen que yo forme parte de eso― Dicho esto, abandonó la habitación antes de que alguno pudiera replicar.

El silencio duró solo unos cuantos segundos y poco a poco la tensión en el ambiente comenzó a desaparecer, mas no el sentimiento de desolación y tristeza que había en el recinto.

―Debe ser muy duro para él―. Piyon recostó la cabeza sobre la dura superficie y optó por cerrar los ojos. No tenía animos de usar su teléfono celular o su computadora portatil; muy dentro suyo, comprendía el dolor de Ging.

―Nunca creí que reaccionaría de esa manera―. Dijo Botobai, también conocido como "Dragón", con su aspecto tranquilo y serio.

Geru, la "Serpiente", llevó las manos hasta su regazo y no pudo conter un pequeño suspiro. ―Es extraño. La primera vez que se vieron, Ging no se mostró muy interesado, es más, parecía que quería escapar de su hijo.

Ginta, la "Oveja", trataba de contener las lágrimas; la ultima ocasión en la que sintió tristeza, fue cuando murió el presidente Netero. ―Y lo hizo. Pero, en estos momentos, nadie puede afrontar la pérdida de un hijo y me temo que él no ha previsto este posible final.

La sala volvió a quedar en silencio. Pariston suspiró y dirigió su mirada en dirección a la entrada; sabía que Ging era algo tímido y detestaba las multitudes. Comprendía que él deseaba estar solo y como su "amigo" debía respetar su decisión, aunque estuviera en contra de ella; frunció el entrecejo y apretó los dientes. Supo que no había nada más que hacer. Aclaró su garganta llamando así la atención de todos.

―Creo que...solo tenemos que enviar las invitaciones―. Dijo con un nudo en la garganta. ―Mas pronto termine esto... menos dolor será para él.

Cheadle supo que él tenía razón. ―Muy bien. Creo que... la reunión ha finalizado―. Diciendo esto ultimo, se dirigió hacia la oficina del secretario del Presidente, Beans, para comenzar con las invitaciones.

Mientras los demás Zodiacs abandonaban la habitación uno por uno, Pariston se mantuvo en su lugar, rememoran la expresión en el rostro de Ging, junto con la sonrisa de quien había sido su hijo. Tal vez no pudo conocer a ese niño, pero, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en persona y hablar con él, supo que era especial. Y ahora, aquella teoría era acertada; Gon Freecss era especial y por esa razón todos quería ayudarlo, ser su amigo o incluso protegerlo del enemigo; era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Aunque Ging estuviera en contra.

Gon debía tener el reconocimiento que merecía.

Había dado todo por la Hunter Association, como en aquella ocasión contra las Chimera Ants, sin embargo, esta vez el precio a pagar fue muy alto...

...Su propia vida...

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_~29 de Abril. 14:12~._

_~Yorknew City~._

―Onii-chan.

―¿Si Alluka?

Estiró sus brazos y le sonrió tiernamente. ―¡Abrazo!

El joven ojiazul sonrió de lado, conmovido por la actitud infantil de su hermana pequeña. Asintió de inmediato y la abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarla; no es que no pudiera controlar su propia fuerza. No, claro que no. Es solo que, tenía la sensación que debía proteger a Alluka, incluso de sí mismo; al oír la risita de ella no pudo sentirse más satisfecho. Después de todo, estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

―¿Alluka es una niña buena?―. Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas.

―Si, Alluka es una buena niña―. Respondió mientras acariciaba sus cabellos despreocupadamente.

―¡Oh!―. De repente, la pequeña se separó de su hermano. ―Onii-chan, esto llegó hace unos minutos―. Dijo sacando un sobre del interior de la manga de su vestido. ―Es para ti. ¡Mira! Tiene tu nombre escrito.

―¿Una carta?―. Lo tomó mirandolo extrañado. ―No recuerdo haberle dado a nadie nuestra ubicación y...―. Se detuvo al percatarse de un sello conocido.―Pero…si esto es…

Alluka parpadeó repetidas veces ante el repentino silencio del joven peliplata. ―¿Onii-chan?

―Alluka. ¿Te gustaría conocer la sede de los Hunters?―. Preguntó con su característica sonrisa gatuna.

―¿Hunters? ¿Iguales a Onii-chan?

―Sí, iguales a tu Onii-chan―. Le acarició los cabellos con ternura. _«Aunque...nadie es tan fuerte como yo...__»_ . Pensó con cierta modestia. ―¿Que dices? ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un vistaso?

―¡Si!―. Aplaudió con emoción ante la idea, pero, un repentino pensamiento hizo que se detuviera y miradara con cierta curiosidad a su hermano. ―Onii-chan, si varios Hunters se encontraran en ese lugar. ¿Eso quiere decir que estarán tus amigos, verdad?

―¿Mis amigos?―. Repitió al caer en cuenta que su hermana tenía razón.

El mas joven de los hermanos asintió. ―¡Sí Onii-chan, tus amigos! Kurapica-san, Leorio-san y Gon-chan.

___«_Gon...»Ante la mención de ese nombre se entristeció. Hace tiempo que no veía o conversaba con su mejor amigo, luego de aquella separación no volvió a verlo y lo úlitmo que supo fue que él descubrió unas ruinas perdidas junto a su padre. _«__Ya son cinco años...»_ Y era verdad. Cinco años desde la última vez que se vieron; eran apenas unos niños y ahora, ambos tienen 19 años, casi unos adultos.

―¿Onii-chan?

Killua volvió a la realidad al oír la voz de su hermano menor. ―Claro Alluka. Empaca tus cosas, iremos a esa fiesta―. Le dijo tratando de aparentar estar despreocupado. _«Es extraño... ¿Por qué la invitación tiene tan pocas palabras? Solo la dirección y la fecha, ni siquiera notifican el motivo de la misma»_. Se encogió de hombros. «_Bueno... no tiene importancia... Volveré a ver a todos_».

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_~04 de Mayo. 09:43~._

―¡Hey, Oji-san!

―¡No me digas viejo, mocoso!―. Respondió con un grito, hasta que cayó en cuenta que solo con una persona especifica tenía esa clase de discusiones. ―¿Killua?

―Hasta que por fin te das cuenta. Veo que los años afectan tu memoria―. El muchacho peliplata sonrió con burla y mantuvo a su lado a la jovencita vestida de sacerdotisa. Dijo algunas palabras de aliento a su hermana, asegurandose de que solo ella pueda oírlas.

Leorio Paladinight apretó los dientes y elevó su puño derecho. ―Mira mocoso...

―Tal parece que ustedes dos no pueden dejar de pelear―. Mencionó una voz conocida por ambos muchachos.

―¡Kurapika!―. Exclamaron a coro ambos Hunters al notar la presencia del joven Kuruta.

―¡Viejo amigo! ¿Dónde te habías metido?―. Leorio pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del rubio. ―Si que has cambiado.

―Podría decirse―. Sus ojos celestes se posaron en la joven vestida de doncella de templo. ―¿Quién es ella?

―Es verdad, ustedes no la conocen. Ella es Alluka, mi hermana menor―. Killua sonrió divertido al ver el comportamiento de su hermana y rió por lo bajo cuando ella se escondió detras suyo. ―Alluka, él es Kurapika―. Señalo al rubio. ―Y este es _Reorio_.

―¡Que es Leorio, maldito mocoso!

Kurapika sonrió levemente a causa de la escena que se manifestaba delante de sus ojos. Como en los viejos tiempos Pensó recordando aquellas experiencias vividas con sus amigos. Siempre sucedía lo mismo; Leorio y Killua discutian, y él junto a Gon trataban de detenerlos...; ante ese última memoria, no pudo evitar preguntar. ―¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Gon?

Leorio aclaró su garganta, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada fulminante al jovencito oji-azul. ―A decir verdad, creí que estaría con alguno de ustedes.

―Ya veo. Killua ¿Tú no has vuelto a verlo?

El peliplata negó con la cabeza. ―Y yo que quería presumir mi fuerza―. Llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, adoptando una pose despreocupada. ―A lo mejor debe estar con su padre... Ya aparecerá―. Dijo con desinterés, o al menos eso quería aparentar; internamente, estaba un poco decepcionado por no poder ver a su mejor amigo. _«Quizá... no tiene tiempo para nosotros... Ya nada es como antes...__».  
_

―Tienes razón―. Le revolvió el cabello al peliplata, asegurandose de despeinarlo. Alluka rió por lo bajo ante la imagen de su hermano mayor. ―Tal vez, Gon nos busque luego―. Dijo con su mejor sonrisa; si bien se entristesia por ausencia del menor, no iba a dejar que sus dos amigos se desanimen. ―Ahora bien. ¿Por qué no vamos a saludar a viejos conocidos?

Kuparika asintió con una sonrisa ante el plan de Leorio, sin embargo, no estaba del todo tranquilo, tenía un extraño sentimiento en su pecho; una sensación que le indicaba que algo andaba mal; un presentimiento. Se removió incomodo y opto por no darle importancia, o al menos por el momento. Suspiró, sea lo que fuere, sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta que "eso" desapareciera.

_«Deben ser imaginaciones mías...__». _Eso quiso creer_. «...No tengo que preocuparlos...__». _Dio un pequeño vistazo hacia adelante. Leorio relataba como iban llendo su nueva vida como doctor, mientras que Alluka y Killua oían atentamente. _«Estoy seguro que Gon se encuentra bien...__»._

Sin embargo, no sabía que estaba equivocado.

* * *

Bueno...que conste que esta idea apareció luego de leer el manga.. "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?".. Je je, lo sé, soy despreciable (? Pero bueh, que se le va a hacer. Ojala les haya gustado y me gustaría saber que piensan de esto, estaré esperando sus comentarios. Que tengan una linda semana y que les vaya bien, nos veremos en la próxima actualización...

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
